I don't feel well
by Starspuzzle
Summary: Its not good to overwork yourself. "WELL NO ONE TOLD ME THAT!" shouted dick. "I JUST DID!" replied the author
1. Chapter 1

Dick is juggling between the company, his college and also as Nightwing and Batman. Unbelievable hard but he has to. Bruce is off-planet. Someone need to keep a watch of the city and the company as well. If he is lucky he could get 3 hour of sleep.

Savoring the taste of his cereal is the only reason he wake up early for college. Even in college he would have to attend all Fox's phone call. After college he would have to train the team. Then patrol over Gotham then Bludhaven. After that well, it's crash the bed time. Oh wait, college homework…

One day in the morning, woken up by the scream of his own alarm, Dick found it hard to keep his vision in line. He tried to get up, supporting his body with his well-muscle arm. _Bad idea, _Dick immediately thought. It is super obvious that he's not well. That the pressure come to him, demanding that his body tone it down a bit for a while.

He reach for his young justice com. "Nightwing to Connor" he slurred. Connor immediately answer "Yeah?"

Dick cough "Can you take care of the training just for today?"

"Yeah sure. You sound sick. Go get some rest!" Dick sway his hand at Connor's comment. He knows the hero can't see him swaying his hand but still…Dick put the com away and cover his head with a blanket and let sleep take over him.

He wake up again to the annoying sound of door knocking. At first he thought it's the goddamn alarm again but recall nothing that his alarm sound like that. He struggle to get out of his blanket cocoon.

"OW!" he cried as he fell over his own bed. Such grace.

"Dick? You ok?" is that babs voice?

Dick feel like he could sleep on the floor right then. His head is aching so bad. But instead he force his feet to get him to the door. He open it and let Babs in. Then lay himself down on the couch.

Dick can hear the clicking close of the door. Babs feel his forehead and made a disapproving sound "You're burning up!" as if Dick hasn't notice that.

Babs fetch a towel and cold water. She roll her sleeve up to her elbow. Continue to dip the towel into the water and later fold it and put it on her best friend's forehead. She hear a snore. "You're welcome" she said to him.

She move to his kitchen. Making him some soup cause she's pretty sure Dick hasn't eat breakfast. Once the soup is done she serve it on the coffee table. She fetch him his blanket, change the now hot towel and place it back on his forehead then off in her merry way leaving a note that said "EAT THE SOUP!"

The soup is already long cold when Conner make his visit. Dick once again stumble through the sofa, (Is he trying to strangle the Sofa? Probably) and opening the door. "Hey Con" Conner didn't get to say hi back because Dick stomach rumble so loud.

Con let his mouth twitch upward a little. Dick groan and sloth his way back to the couch.

"The team is extra shock today." Con examine the apartment. "Boss can get sick?" Con do his best on imitating Cassie.

Dick point at himself "Human. Surprise!" Dick finally open his eyes to see the neglected soup. He made a move to reach for the spoon but found no strength in him.

Con laugh a little "Wow, you must be really sick." Dick groan in frustration and manage to sit with his head swaying here and there. _Dang headache._

"You want me to feed you or something?" Dick raised an eyebrow at the question. Conner only shrug in respond gesturing the soup then him.

"I'm saving whatever pride I have left thank you." Conner ended up having to feed him, clean his dishes and taking his laptop away pointing out "YOU ARE SICK!" then leave the apartment.

Next came Artemis and Wally.

"Dude, you look terrible!" Artemis punch Wally's arm and gave him a glare when Wally complained.

"Why are you sleeping on the couch?" Artemis question him.

"Someone need to get the door" Dick answered her, covering his head with the blanket. Artemis present is welcome. Wally on the other hand. "Please shut up" Dick complained.

Artemis deem that Wally is being too loud. So she decided that its time to go home. The boy need to sleep anyway.

Alfred and Tim come next. Alfred cleaning up everything while Tim well, being Tim. But the good thing, Alfred bought cookies and everything comfortable. With Tim help, Dick manage to move his body to the bed. After a while the two leave him in peace.

The next day he wake up to the alarm. He feels better that's for sure. He leap from his bed. Eat his cereal and deal with college and the company.

The zeta beam announced his name. "Someone looks better"


	2. Note

Omg. I forgot disclaimer and such/ thanks for reading. Check out my tumblr if you like

Disclaimer: /tears/ Character belong to DC comic


End file.
